The Video
by General Sugarpop
Summary: Phineas and Buford chat one day, even though Phineas didn't plan to do that. Buford's plan is to send him a link. Little did Phineas know that this link would lead him to many problems. How will Ferb and Isabella help him? Read to find out! Rated T. Contains a little romance between a certain pairing. ;)


Hello internet!

This idea was floating in my head for a really long time so I decided I'd write it out. xD

I stopped reading PnF fics a while ago, then I started again just a few weeks ago so I don't know if there is a fic that has the same idea, I'm sorry. xD

They are 15 in this story, btw.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas & Ferb. I wish I did, though.**

* * *

**P**hineas was sitting in front of his computer, chatting with Buford. It's not like he wanted to, but Buford told him he had to show him something really interesting, so he got curious.

_Phineas: Come on, Buford. You said you'd show me something._

_Buford: Just wait a minute, will ya? I still need to find the link..._

_Phineas: Okay, okay. Hurry up, though, Isabella and her mother are coming over for dinner so I won't be able to use the computer until midnight._

_Buford: It's still half past 6._

_Phineas: .. just hurry up._

He waited a few more minutes, tapping his fingers on the computer desk and resting his chin on his left hand. Suddenly, he heard a buzzing sound. He removed his hand from his chin and looked around until he spotted a fly. The red-headed inventor raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore the flying insect, turning his attention back to his computer.

The buzzing got louder, though, which slowly started to irritate him, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. No matter how annoying it may be. He sighed, getting impatient. He looked at the screen and noticed the fly on it. He narrowed his eyes and swatted it away and it flew right on his face. He scrunched up his face and tried to shoo it away. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice that he got a new message from Buford. Phineas ran towards the window and opened it. The fly followed him and flew outside, then Phineas closed the window shut.

_Darn flies. _He thought, making his way towards his computer and sat on the chair. He saw the message Buford had sent him and read it.

"You're gonna hate me for this, Dinner Bell, but I had to. Have fun with the link. It's definitely something you'll never forget..." He read the message out loud, "Hate him? What does he mean?" he raised a confused eyebrow and stared at the link Buford sent him. Phineas looked at the bully's status and noticed he had went offline. _How odd._ He thought. _Oh well. Might as well see what Buford wanted me to see so badly. _He clicked the link and waited patiently for the page to load. Finally it did. _A video? Hmm.._ He continued to watch, then suddenly, he saw something that made his heart stop for a second. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. He wasn't able to do anything. He was seeing what was happening in the video, but he was too shocked to do anything. Finally, when he snapped out of the trance he was in, he tried to close the window. But it didn't. He clicked multiple times, almost breaking the mouse.

"Why won't this work, dammit!" He was getting frustrated and continued clicking as if his life depended on it. He tried pressing "esc", but even that wouldn't work. He tried pressing "ctrl, alt, delete", but that didn't work either. _What the heck?! Why isn't this working?! Buford, you are SO dead tomorrow! I'm going to kill him! _He was still clicking and doing what not, _just_ to remove the horrible video playing on his screen, when he heard someone spitting.

"Phineas?! What _are_ you watching?!" Phineas turned around, only to see the horrified look on Ferb's face. He was staring at the screen, the glass of lemonade, which was half empty, in his hand. Phineas stood up, he was close to tears.

"Ferb! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Care to explain?" The green-haired Brit removed his eyes from the screen and looked at Phineas in disbelief.

"I-it was Buford, I s-swear!" Ferb looked at him for a moment then sighed, rolling his eyes. _Of course. I should have known._ Phineas was so lost and confused, he was slightly crying. Ferb frowned. _Poor Phineas. He shouldn't have seen that._ "Ferb, please help me get it off of my computer." The triangular headed boy pleaded, wiping his tears away. Ferb nodded and sat on the chair. He put his glass on the desk and tried all the things Phineas did, even his own techniques, but none of them worked. The computer froze when Phineas clicked the link, but the video was still playing which didn't make sense to them. Ferb did everything, but absolutely nothing worked. Phineas was sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands covering his face.

The doorbell rang and their heads shot up as they looked out of their bedroom door even though no one was there. Ferb stopped what he was doing. They heard their mother's voice from downstairs and another woman's voice, which they recognized. Phineas' eyes widened.

"Isabella is here.." He whispered, looking fearfully at Ferb. Ferb pondered for a moment, thinking of the possibilities on how he could remove the stupid video, but he couldn't think of anything. The video was still playing, but none of them really wanted to look. They both were so caught up in their thoughts that they didn't notice the footsteps nearing towards their room.

"Hey, guys. What'cha dooo-whoa..." She covered her mouth when she saw the screen of Phineas' computer. "Wha-wha-what's the meaning of this?" She turned to look at Phineas and Ferb, her eyes were wide. She was completely confused and never expected her best friends to be the kind of people to watch such videos. Phineas stood up and grabbed her forearms.

"Isabella, we both swear we're not like that." He let go of her. Isabella bit her lip. "It was Buford. He sent me the link." The dark haired girl looked at him, then sighed.

"I believe you. I mean, sounds like something Buford would really do. But.." She turned to Ferb. "Why aren't you closing it? I-I mean, why are you still watching it?"

"We aren't. The computer froze so we can't close the window." Phineas replied, he looked very sad. He sat on his bed again, Isabella followed him and sat next to him.

"But the video is still playing." She said.

"I know. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah.." Isabella was quiet after that. They all were. It's a good thing the video didn't have any audio or else their parents would have found out long ago.

"But.." Phineas started, "The video... it's so terrifying.. I'll never get those images out of my head." Isabella frowned at him. _It's like his innocence got ripped right out of him. Buford will surely pay._ Isabella thought, angrily, already thinking up a plan against the bully.

Phineas sat there, so confused, yet... he was curious. He thought about the video and wondered what the people in the video were doing. It was definitely something new, something he hasn't seen before. It was so detailed. He felt at first disgusted and horrified. But there was this small part of him who wanted to know more.

The people in the video looked like they enjoyed it, but... is it real? Will he do the same when he gets old enough? If yes, with who? How will it feel like? He'll definitely ask Ferb later since he's the one who knows more than him.

He slowly turned his head towards Isabella. She seemed deep in thought. He couldn't help, but find her adorable. He actually always found her adorable. He felt his cheeks get warm. He gulped and looked at Ferb, who was still trying to solve the problem, then went back to his thoughts.

Phineas suddenly felt really, really warm, although it wasn't even that hot. His hands got sweaty so he rubbed them on his jeans. Why does he feel so nervous all of a sudden? He looked at how close he and Isabella were. They were so close he could almost hear her breathe. He bit his lip, his heart beat pacing really fast and his breathing was uneven.

Isabella noticed and got worried, "Phineas? Are you okay? You don't look so good." she put her hand on his forehead. He felt shivers run down his spine at her touch.

Oh God, what is happening to him?

Not only was he feeling weird, but it also started to hurt between his legs.

"Phineas? Phineas! What's wrong?" Isabella asked one more time, grabbing Phineas' forearms. Even Ferb stopped what he was doing and looked worriedly at him.

"I, uh, I, uhm... I need to go to the bathroom!" He removed Isabella's hands from his arms, stood up and sprinted off. The Jewish girl raised an eyebrow at the young Brit. He shrugged and turned back to his job. _I hope the video didn't affect his brain too much. _Isabella thought, concern written all over her face.

After a few minutes, Phineas came back, face as red as a tomato. He sat next to Isabella, avoiding her gaze. Isabella felt upset. _Did I do something wrong? _She thought to herself.

"Phineas, Ferb, Isabella! Dinner's ready!" They all heard the duo's mother shout from downstairs. They exchanged worried looks, then Isabella and Phineas stood up, standing next to Ferb. They didn't dare looking at the video, instead they all talked about how they could solve their problem.

"Phineas, Ferb, Isabella! Dinner's getting cold!" They heard Linda shout once again. "If you don't come down in 2 minutes, I will come up!" Isabella silently squealed as the two brothers panicked. What could they do? Their mother will come up in any moment and then what? What would she think?

"Oh My Goodness, we will be in so much trouble!" Phineas completely forgot about how he felt earlier and started pacing back and forth in his room. Isabella was biting her nails, and Ferb looked like he was about to faint in his seat.

"Wait!" Isabella stopped biting her nails and turned to her best friends, "I can't believe we didn't think of this before! Ferb, just pull the plug!" The two inventors looked at each other and slapped their forehead, thinking of how stupid they were for not thinking of it sooner. Ferb quickly pulled the plug of their computer and it immediately shut down. Ferb sighed in relief as Phineas cheered and jumped up and down. Isabella smiled, feeling proud of herself. The two boys ran to her and hugged her tightly, she gladly returned their hug. They stayed like that for a while.

"Awww, ain't that cute!" They heard a voice and turned to look at its owner. Candace. She was smirking, leaning on the door frame. The three friends looked at her sheepishly and released each other from their group hug. "You guys better get down, mom's getting impatient." She said before she went down to the kitchen. They looked at each other and smiled, then went down for dinner.

* * *

Dinner was over and the three teenagers headed off to the boys' bedroom. Isabella's mother stayed until 11 pm and then headed home, but Isabella asked her if she had permission to stay for the night and she said yes.

They had an extra bed for the dark haired girl that they built a long time ago so she wouldn't have to sleep on the ground. They chatted and chatted, sitting on Phineas' bed until Ferb decided he'd go to sleep, which left Isabella and Phineas alone.

They were talking about how they're glad that it's summer and what Phineas has already planned to do. Then they were silent. Isabella was fiddling with her hair, looking anywhere but her crush's eyes. He was looking at her, though, admiring her beauty.

_Man, she has the most beautiful hair I've seen. And the most beautiful eyes. Her skin is so soft and her lips are so.. pink. I wonder.._ Phineas shook those thoughts away. _Whoa, Phin. Take it easy. She's your best friend, for crying out loud. You aren't supposed to think about her this way. Just imagine what she'd think. She wouldn't want to be your friend anymore. _The thought of that made him sad. He really cared about Isabella, they have been the bestest friends ever since he could remember and losing her is definitely something he wouldn't want. He sighed quietly.

"Phineas.." Isabella looked at him, her eyes sparkling as they reflected the shine of the moon. It took his breath away.

"Yeah?" He said, not taking his eyes off hers.

"About that video..." She started shyly, "How did you feel about it?" Phineas blinked, taken aback at her question. He looked down, then at her again.

"I, uhm, it.. was uncomfortable." He said, feeling a bit uneasy, but not at the memory of what he saw. But because of the weird thoughts that he had today which are now returning.

"Oh.. yes, of course." She cleared her throat and her cheeks turned pink. "I, uhm.. I'll.. I guess it's better I go to sleep now." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Good night, Phineas." She gave him a small smile then jumped off the bed and layed herself on the other bed, hiding herself under the covers. Phineas sighed and pulled the covers over him.

He thought about his best friend and his unexplained feelings he has towards her, then eventually drifted off to sleep, dreaming about her.

* * *

IDK, I feel like this is rushed. Btw, I had to write it now since my dad is away and I'm grounded. XD

Excuse me for any mistakes, English isn't my mother language so.. yeah..

Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames.


End file.
